


Hiding Place

by lovelyday86



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Canon Compliant, Canon Universe, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-18 04:09:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11283468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelyday86/pseuds/lovelyday86
Summary: The space between Doyoung's arms is where Taeyong belongs





	Hiding Place

“We did it. We really did it.”

Doyoung walks into the room just then, toweling his hair dry. They had to be up in a few hours and he’d found that showering at night gave him a few extra minutes of sleep. He doesn’t know if Taeyong is actually addressing him or talking to himself. There’s a high chance it’s the latter given their current level of exhaustion and Taeyong’s constant level of quirkiness.

“We did it, hyung,” Doyoung affirms. He doesn’t need context to know what Taeyong is referring to. It’d been a few hours, but given their packed schedules, the initial shock of finally getting their first win hadn’t worn off. Doyoung had let it hit him full force in the shower and hadn’t been able to hold back the tears. He’d told the fans it didn’t matter if they won, but as soon as their nomination was confirmed he couldn’t help but hope and when it actually happened the joy he'd felt was nothing short of indescribable. His moment in the shower was short lived though because someone was banging on the door and Doyoung had no choice but to pull himself together. He hangs his towel up instead of dropping in on the floor; this is Taeyong’s room after all, and clutter was highly discouraged. They’d been spending most of their nights here due to Taeil’s habit of falling asleep on the floor, the sofa, basically anywhere that wasn’t his actual bed.  They owed him a lot for this new, strange habit and Doyoung makes a mental note to cook Taeil’s favorite breakfast whenever they next found the time to indulge in such a luxury. Taeyong had changed the sheets again. Doyoung doesn’t know where he found the time or the will, but there was something about cleanliness and order that kept Taeyong sane and grounded. He quickly turns off the light, but not before remembering to plug in Taeyong’s night light, the low lighting making him even sleepier almost automatically. Taeyong is already buried under his comforter despite the warm weather and Doyoung is thinking about sleeping on top of it instead when Taeyong sits up, the comforter sliding down a little to reveal his bare chest.

“Really?” Doyoung asks, laughing a little as he climbs over Taeyong to settle in his preferred spot against the wall. “Aren’t you tired?”

“I have no idea how I’m awake right now other than the adrenaline hasn’t worn off.” Taeyong says the word in ‘adrenaline’ in English which makes Doyoung laugh.

“I can feel all of your weird energy. Come here.” The effect of having Doyoung’s arms around him is immediate. He can feel himself calm, the tension and stress of the day seeping out of his body. He’d once described Doyoung as an anxiety sponge which had earned him a flick on the forehead. He snuggles in closer, tucking his head right under Doyoung’s chin, kissing the dip between his collarbones. Doyoung’s arms had always been Taeyong’s favorite hiding place. “Better?”

“Much.”

They’re silent for a few minutes after that and Doyoung would’ve assumed that Taeyong had fallen asleep except Taeyong is naked and he only ever pretended to sleep like that to get his attention.

“Hyung.” Taeyong mumbles a response that Doyoung doesn’t quite catch and he sighs, kisses the top of Taeyong’s head and tries again. “Hyung, do you need something?” He rubs his hand over Taeyong’s bare hip for emphasis. It does the trick and Taeyong lets out a little puff of air before snuggling in even closer. If Doyoung was direct in everyday life he was even more direct about sex, especially so because Taeyong was the exact opposite.

"I just... Need to feel you."

Doyoung pulls away just slightly to see Taeyong's deep blush and god if that didn't turn him on. When it came to Taeyong, though, his own desire always took a back seat. He moves his hand from Taeyong's hip to the small of his back, rubbing the bumb of his tailbone with a thumb.

"You sure?"

"I'm sure," Taeyong affirms before pulling Doyoung down for a kiss.

Taeyong loved to be kissed, he could do just that for hours if time permitted, but Doyoung wasn't as patient and Taeyong giggles when Doyoung shifts to loom over him.

"What?" Doyoung questions, giving Taeyong the _look_ which just makes Taeyong laugh even more.

"This isn't a scene... Sir," Taeyong tacks on the end just to make Doyoung groan.

"Oh, fuck you," Doyoung grumbles in English. He had quite the mouth on him behind closed doors.

"That's what I'm waiting for."

Doyoung can only shake his head. Talking about sex with Taeyong could be like pulling teeth, but once they were in the moment it was like a dam breaking, his coquettish side shocking even Doyoung. If he started, their banter could could go on forever so Doyoung decides to hold his tongue, nudging Taeyong's legs apart instead. They don't really have time for much foreplay, but Taeyong's legs are so pale and pretty that Doyoung can't help himself. He starts at Taeyong's left ankle, kissing a trail up his calf and sucking hard on that special spot behind his knee. Taeyong wiggles a little underneath him and Doyoung smirks, rubbing the outside of Taeyong's thighs in a soothing manner before attempting to get out of bed to get lube and a condom.

"Under my pillow," Taeyong interjects.

"So thoughtful," Doyoung teases as Taeyong let's out a huff of annoyance. He warms the lube up in fingers, enjoying the way Taeyong tenses up in anticipation. He traces Taeyong's entrance slowly pressing a kiss to the top of his knee before pushing the first finger inside. Taeyong sighs, his flexibility allowing his knees to fall even further apart. He can already feel the desperation build in the pit of his stomach and he tries to ignore it, but soon enough Doyoung is bending down to suckle on the head of his cock. Taeyong whines loud and in response Doyoung presses the second finger inside. He sits up to prep Taeyong properly, scissoring his fingers and thrusting them in and out.

"Come on," Taeyong groans. "Enough, that's enough.

Doyoung ignores him, curling his fingers upwards to hit Taeyong's prostate dead on. He rubs against it for a second too long and Taeyong whines at the overstimulation only to gasp in surprise when Doyoung takes his cock into his mouth again. Time seems to slow down as Doyoung continues to prep him. His sheets are soiled already, soaked in his sweat, but what did that matter when Doyoung wrecking him so wonderfully.

"Always so tight," Doyoung praises after pulling off Taeyong's cock. By now he knew his boyfriend's body better than his own and recognized the signs of a building orgasm. Taeyong was really testing his patience with how absolutely gorgeous he looked, writhing in bed, moaning Doyoung's name every so often. He was rocking himself against Doyoung's hand without even realizing it. Everything in his body was screaming _fuck him,_ but it was easy to ignore when Taeyong's comfort was at stake. There was no way he'd let Taeyong be in pain while they were promoting, thus there was no way Taeyong was getting fucked until he was properly stretched to three fingers. To Taeyong it felt like torture, the sweetest torture that made his skin tingle and his mind cloudy. It'd been too long since the last time they'd been together like this, the days and weeks blurring together into one long span of time where they'd longed for but couldn't have each other. He's about to whine again, but Doyoung adds a third finger first and Taeyong gasps instead, his body clamping down due to the pain.

"Relax, hyung," Doyoung coaxes, rubbing his free hand up and down Taeyong's thigh. "Come on. You can do it."

It takes much longer than usual, but soon enough Taeyong is relaxed and ready.

"Fuck," Doyoung groans as he pushes inside. "Fuck, fuck. You're so tight." He knew what being inside Taeyong was like, but it'd been so long that his body was extra sensitive. Taeyong rubs his hands up and down Doyoung's back, feeling every bump in his spine, kissing his cheek. "No," Doyoung shakes his head. "No, this is backwards. I'm supposed to be -" Taeyong silences him with a kiss. Sometimes Doyoung thought too much and talked too much and this was one of the most effective ways to get him to get him to stop. Taeyong enjoyed having this little power over Doyoung and he smiles into their kiss, tangling his fingers in Doyoung's hair. Their tongues move together almost lazily, kissing in a way that only long time lovers could. They kiss until Doyoung calms down, until Taeyong is urging Doyoung to move by wrapping his legs around his waist and digging his heels into the small of his back. Doyoung's hips are fluid, quickly finding a rhythm that makes Taeyong's head spin. He let's Doyoung take control, allows himself to be bent in half as Doyoung hoists both his legs over his shoulders. At this angle Doyoung is hitting his prostate on almost every thrust and it feels too good and too much all at the same time.

"You can come," Doyoung says, his breathing labored. "Touch yourself."

Taeyong shakes his head violently against the pillow. "No. Together."

Doyoung lowers Taeyong's legs, wrapping them around his waist once more. "Okay." His arms are beginning to shake with the exertion of it all, but he barely feels it, just pistons his hips even faster into the tight heat of his boyfriend's body. Taeyong is spent, he can barely do anything at all except for take it and yet he still has the presence of mind to place soft kisses to the arms framing his head. That's what nearly sends Doyoung over the edge, the soft press of Taeyong's lips against the inside of his wrist. The intimacy and the love in such a small gesture making his heart race. "Hyung, hyung, hyung," Doyoung moans and Taeyong knows what he means. He strokes his cock to the rhythm of Doyoung's thrusts until they both reach their climax at the same time.

Taeyong wakes first, ten minutes before his alarm because he body was that used to their ridiculous schedule. He doesn't remember falling asleep, but he's clean and dressed and barely aching at all. Doyoung is fast asleep on his stomach, not a stitch of clothing on, fading lavender hair falling into his face. The room still smells like sex and it makes Taeyong laugh, Doyoung's face scrunching up at the noise.

"You're too good to me," Taeyong whispers, smoothing out the crease between Doyoung's eyebrows with his thumb, kissing the same spot for good measure. Doyoung frowns harder, rolling over to face the wall. He shuts off his alarm before heading to the shower, letting Doyoung have his well deserved extra twenty minutes of sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I owe more than a short pwp for dotae, but I really had to get something out because they've been feeding us so well lately. As usual, Anne is to blame for all of this.
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/lovelyday_86)   
>  [curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/lovelyday86)


End file.
